1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure for mounting a unit part, such as a transceiver RF unit, to be incorporated into an electronic device, such as a portable telephone.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIGS. 5 and 6, in a conventional structure for mounting a unit part to be incorporated into an electronic device (such as a portable telephone), the solderable, metallic housing 30 has mounting legs 31 extending downward from four corners thereof, with connecting portions 32 formed at the lower ends of the mounting legs 31.
The housing 30 contains a printed board (not shown) for mounting various electrical parts thereto. A unit part P, being a transceiver RF unit in this case, has a male connector 33 mounted thereto.
As shown in FIGS. 5 and 6, the printed board 35 mounted in a case 34 of an electronic device K, such as a portable telephone, has a conductive pattern (not shown) formed at the lower surface thereof, with various electrical parts (not shown) connected to the conductive pattern to form a desired circuit.
Holes 36 are formed in the printed board 35 at locations opposing the connecting portions 32 of the housing 30 of the unit part P. A female connector 37 is disposed on the side of the printed board 35 not having the conductive pattern. A terminal of the connector 37 is connected to the conductive pattern.
The unit part P is mounted to the printed board 35 in the following way. While the male connector 33 is being inserted into the female connector 37, the connecting portions 32 of the housing 30 are aligned with their respective holes 36 in the printed board 35. Then, the connecting portions 32 are inserted into their respective holes 36, after which the printed board 35 is turned upside down in order the solder the connecting portions 32 to the conductive pattern on the printed board 35, whereby the unit part P is mounted to the printed board 35.
As shown in FIG. 5, the printed board 35, having the unit part P mounted thereto in the above-described way, is placed on a mounting base 34b of the case 34, with its conductive pattern side opposing the side wall 34a of the case 34. Then, it is secured to the case 34 with a screw 38.
When the unit part P becomes defective as a result of, for example, peeling of the solder on the unit part P, while the electronic device K is being used, so that the unit part P needs repairing or replacement, the screw 38 is removed in order to take the printed board 35 out of the case 34.
Thereafter, the connecting portions 32 of the housing 30 are desoldered from the printed board 35 in order to take out the unit part P from the case 34 and repair it.
Then, as mentioned above, while inserting the male connector 33 of the repaired or replaced unit part P into the female connector 37, the connecting portions 32 thereof are inserted into their respective holes 36, and the printed board 35 is turned upside down for soldering the connecting portions 32.
Afterwards, the printed board 35 is secured to the case 34 using screw 38.
In the conventional unit part mounting structure, however, the unit part P is mounted to the side of the printed board not having the conductive pattern, the connecting portions 32 of the housing 30 are inserted into their respective holes 36 in the printed board 35, and the printed board 35 is turned upside down for soldering the connecting portions 32. As a result, it takes time and effort to insert and solder the unit part P.
In addition, in the mounting structure using the connectors 33 and 37, the mounting location of the connectors 33 and 37 is often shifted from the normal mounting location. Therefore, when the connectors 33 and 37 are aligned, the connecting portions 32 and their respective holes 36 are not aligned with respect to each other. As a result, the connecting portions 32 must be forcefully inserted into the holes 36, thus preventing easy insertion of the connecting portions 32 into their respective holes 36.
In the conventional method of repairing or replacing the unit part P, the printed board 35 must be removed for mounting the unit part P, which is troublesome to perform. In addition, after dismounting of the unit part P from the printed board 35, the solder blocks the holes 36, making it difficult and troublesome to re-insert the unit part P therein.